John Brown
John Brown (ジョン ブラウン Jon Buraun) is Queen Victoria's aide and is seen both explaining things on her behalf and working to cheer her up. Appearance John Brown is a youthful male with short, shaggy hair with two noticeable cowlicks that curl up and to the right. He always wears large sunglasses that completely obscure his eyes, even at night, and a long, double-breasted, button-down trench with a medallion attached over the left breast and a white belt cinched at the waist. Through his belt on his left hip, he carries a whip, which he been shown to be skilled at using. He also wears lace-up knee-high boots and black gloves. Occasionally, John is seen with a Prince Albert puppet, whose personality he assumes when Queen Victoria is feeling particularly sad about her departed husband. Personality He is shown to be extremely serious, even keeping a straight face when pretending to be King Albert a hand puppet. He takes pride in explaining things, but does not assume control over Queen Victoria or override her speech in any way. He occasionally suffers physical abuse at her hands, such as when she had a horse step on his head to make him be quiet, but he takes this all in silently and never complains.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 44-45 Manga's Synopsis Curry Contest doll to cheer up Queen Victoria.]] John initially arrives with Queen Victoria at the curry contest by using a whip to remove the trophy from the judge's hands. He introduces her, explaining who she is and why she is so well-loved, until she decides she would like to speak. He then helps her down from her horse, which she thanks him for. When she speaks, he stands quietly by, except when she begins to cry for Prince Albert. Then, he whips out a Prince Albert hand puppet, and pretends to be him with an expressionless face and monotonous tone until she calms down.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 39-45 When she realizes that she has spent too much time there, he assists her in climbing onto her horse again. He then watches her leave, until Ciel Phantomhive points out that he should be leaving with her. Chasing after her, he asks her to please wait.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 14-17 Later, it is revealed that he slipped an envelope from the queen into Ciel's pocket, which has tickets and a note to lead Ciel on a mission to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 30 Noah's Ark Circus thumb|right|190px|John and other servants watch the Kelvin manor. He is seen among Queen Victoria's other servants, watching Baron Kelvin's manor burn. Charles Phipps comments that they are there to document the goings-on and report back to Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 37-38 Phantomhive Manor Murder Case John Brown and Charles Phipps disguised themselves as members of the Scotland Yard and were suppose to be the ones to bring Carl Woodley to jail. However, he is killed by Charles Grey on the way.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 3 Quotes *"This queen is the one who crafted the most brilliant time of Great Britain's history. Not only was she the political power behind the idea of expanding the territories of Great Britain, allowing it to become the 'empire where the sun never sets,' she also made her mark in the fields of fashion at balls and other fashionable events; she was the one leading the trends and had immense popularity amongst the people. To this day, she is still deeply in love with the deceased Prince Albert. This is off topic, but it is said that a popular show, 'The Violent Earl,' was based on her highness." then gets stepped on by Queen Victoria's horse. "I am done talking... but it seems the queen has something to say."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 43-44 *(With a straight face, to Queen Victoria) "Victoria, pull yourself together. I'm Albert."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 45 Trivia *In the anime, John's role is replaced by Ash. *John Brown is based off of the real servant to Queen Victoria, who was a favorite of hers. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Queen's Servants Category:Curry Contest Arc